Calvin and Hobbes: Growing Up
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: Calvin always had Hobbes. His parents always seemed to accept Calvin and his imagination. But what if they didn't when he was in 7th grade? What would happen... if they took Calvin to a psychologist? Madness would ensue. IT'S BACK!
1. What Did You Say, Mom?

**Hey people! This is mah first story, so please no hate :P**

 **I DO NOT OWN CALVIN AND HOBBES! This is for all the chapters okay? I'm too lazy to put it in all of them :P DEAL WITH IT WORLD!**

"Onomatopoeia?"

"The formation of a word from a sound associated with what is named."

"Hyperbole?"

"An exaggeration."

"Allusion?"

"When an author intentionally makes a reference to another work, such as another piece of literature, a piece of artwork, or a time, place or person."

"Imagery?"

"Seriously? Too easy. Words used to evoke pictures in the minds of the readers."

White paws closed a book entitled 'Literature; Words To Know'. "You know this stuff _cold_ , Calvin."

A spiky-haired blond teen grinned, and put down his comic book. "Of course I do, I'm a genius. I just don't know how other people haven't realized it yet…"

Hobbes rolled his eyes and grinned. "Because people are blind to your superiority, of course," he sarcastically replied and walked over to his best friend on his bed.

"New issue?" the tiger asked.

Calvin looked at Hobbes and smiled. "Yeah, but it isn't as great as my comics."

"Ah, yes. The amazing Stupendous Man, Tracer Bullet, and Spaceman Spiff comics you make," the bengal laughed.

"Yep, and they sell great! A few extra bucks for college," Calvin responded. He put his comic down and grabbed a pencil. "Speaking of which, what should the great Stupendous Man and his sidekick Tiger Lad do in this issue of 'The Adventures of Stupendous Man?" he asked as he picked up a sketchbook as well.

Hobbed rubbed a fake goatee in mock thinking. "Should Evil Mom-Lady team up with Babysitter Girl?"

Calvin tapped his chin with his pencil. "I think I already did that. How about Annoying Girl and Babysitter Girl team up instead?"

Hobbes nodded his furry head. "Ooh, I like that idea."

Calvin grinned and thought of the comic.

 _Stupendous Man flies across the land in search of evil-doers along with his side-kick, Tiger Lad!_

"Calvin, Calvin, Calvin, Calvin!" Hobbes snapped his paws.

Calvin shook his head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Hobbes shrugged and looked at Calvin's drawings. "You've gotten good, especially after all those doodles in the first grade."

Calvin laughed. "Those sucked, honestly. Especially my test _answers_! I mean, seriously, I remember one completely by heart. The question was 'When did the pilgrims land in Plymouth Rock?'" he snickered. "My answer was '1620. As you can see, I've memorized this utterly useless fact long enough to pass a test question. Now I intend to forget it forever. You've taught me nothing except how to cynically manipulate the system. Congratulations.'"

Hobbes burst out laughing. "Did you get the question right?"

"Yeah, but she subtracted a point for the long rant," he replied.

Hobbes made a face. "That's not fair."

"Yeah, I know, but oh well. Help me write this comic, okay?"

"Alright!"

Meanwhile downstairs, Calvin's parents were discussing about their son.

"Honey, I'm worried about Calvin. I mean, he still thinks Hobbes is real." Calvin's mother bit her lip. "I don't know if that is bad or-"

"Yes, I know Laura, but Calvin does have a large imagination," Calvin's father cut her off. "But you have a point, he does seem to think that Hobbes is alive. Maybe we _should_ do something about it."

Laura thought about it for a moment, sipping her tea. "I think I have an idea, but it may be taking drastic measures, Steven."

"I'm listening…"

Calvin and Hobbes sat on Calvin's bed writing the new issue of their comics. They had been writing for a while, but then Laura knocked on his door. She stepped in with a worrisome look on her face, along with her husband.

"Calvin, we need to talk," Steven started. "We've been discussing for a while, and we've decided to take you to a psychologist."

Calvin bolted upright. "What, why?! I'm fine!"

Laura replied, "Honey, I'm sorry, but this has gone too far. You think your stuffed tiger is alive. He's not, and you seem to think he's living. The thing was made by humans and is just a toy. You're 13, it's time to stop this nonsense."

"But Hobbes _is_ alive!" Calvin yelled pretty loudly.

Steven rubbed his eyes. "Calvin, stop. Just stop. Why don't you just get ready for school tomorrow instead of worrying?"

"Fine," Calvin mumbled.

Laura sighed. "Your first appointment is tomorrow after school. Please be ready, and maybe bring Hobbes to prove he's a toy."

Both of the adults walked out the door, leaving Calvin to his own thoughts. Or at least, that's what they thought. Hobbes was there the whole time.

"This freaking sucks!" Calvin crossed his arms and growled a little. "I know you're real. I know I'm not crazy. I _know_ for a fact!"

Hobbes sighed. "Maybe we can convince the doctor to prove you're not crazy."

"Really? How?"

"Alright, here's my plan..."


	2. A Weird Breakfast for Laura

Calvin yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to his fuzzy buddy and grinned. "Hey, fuzz-brain! Today's the big day!" Calvin hit Hobbes with a pillow.

"Ahh! Calvin, why'd you do that?" Hobbes groaned and playfully punched Calvin in the arm.

"You're coming to school with me, dummy! Now hurry up and get the secret weapon!"

"It's not really a weapon."

"Whatever, just let me get dressed," he grinned and hopped out of bed. Hobbes rolled his eyes and smiled, getting up as well. He ran over to Calvin's closet and grabbed a small item. He turned around and saw Calvin in his normal striped shirt and black pants.

"Ready?" Hobbes asked.

"Yep," Calvin replied, popping the 'p'. They raced downstairs.

"Hi mom! Can _we_ have some cereal?" asked Calvin, smirking.

"Sure honey, _you_ can have some," his mom smirked back.

Calvin huffed and reached for a cabinet. Hobbes walked over and grabbed a bowl, but to Calvin's mother, it looked like Calvin was holding him.

Calvin poured some 'Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs' and poured some for himself and Hobbes. He ran over to the fridge and grabbed milk, and poured it in both of the bowls.

Laura frowned and grabbed a magazine. She was really worried about Calvin, sure, but she didn't understand his imagination, or how Hobbes worked.

Calvin and Hobbes ate in silence. Sadly to Laura, it looked like Calvin was eating and Hobbes was just sitting on a chair. When they finished, they grabbed their empty bowls and put them in the sink.

"Calvin, you're going to waste food by pouring two bowls and only eating one," Laura sternly said.

"Hobbes ate his. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to the bus stop with my best friend," he replied and glared at his mother. He walked over to his backpack and opened it wide. "Here Hobbes, hop in."

Hobbes nodded and got into the backpack. "There's plenty of room in here, no worries."

Calvin zipped it up and walked out the door without saying goodbye to his mom.

She sighed and got up to empty the stuffed tiger's bowl. To her surprise, it was empty. Laura was a little shocked, not because there was nothing in it, but because Calvin had only one bowl. So, who could've eaten it?

Laura's eyes widened. _No… it couldn't have…_


	3. A Day In The Life Of School

Calvin walked over to his locker to put Hobbes away. "Remember," he whispered, "don't come out of this locker. I lost my lock, or someone broke it on purpose."

"Alright," Hobbes whispered back. He smiled. "I'll be fine, Calvin. Have a nice day at school, at least."

Calvin rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Hobbes. Have a fun time, uh, sleeping in my locker all day."

Hobbes nodded. Calvin grabbed his math book and pencil case and shut his locker. He sighed. School was like World War I. British people trying to break free of their ruler. School was kids waiting to get home to break free of dictatorship (teachers).

Calvin walked into his homeroom, his composition teacher.

His homeroom teacher was awesome, to say the least. She was wacky, fun, and was a great person to be around. She has short brown hair (usually curled) and made corny jokes everyday. Honestly, she was Calvin's favorite teacher.

As he walked in, he caught sight of Susie Derkins. Part-time mortal enemy, part-time friend. They were friends when it came to school and social life, but during G.R.O.S.S. meetings and schemes (I mean _plans_ ), she was public enemy number 1.

Calvin waved to Susie and she waved back. He sat down next to her. "Hi Susie. What's new?"

She shrugged. "Nothing much. How about you?"

Calvin kind of glared at the table they were sitting at. "My mom is taking me to a psychologist."

Susie gasped. "Why?!"

He looked at Susie with trusting eyes. "Promise not to tell _anybody_? I mean it, _no one can know_."

"Yeah, I promise."

He sighed. "Remember Hobbes? The 'stuffed' tiger that was always with me when I was young?"

"Um, yeah, I do," replied Susie a little confused.

Calvin bit his lip, trying to decide whether to go on or not. "Well," he gulped a little, "I still see him."

Susie rolled her eyes. "Of course you do! The poor little thing is probably still in your toy closet!"

"That's not what I mean, Susie. I mean, I still see a living, anthropomorphic tiger that talks, gives me advice, and hangs out with me."

Susie was quiet for a moment. "You're joking."

He shook his head no. "With all of my heart, I'm not joking. Do… do you believe me?"

She looked at him. "I'm not sure what I believe. Are you sure he isn't just an imaginary friend that you haven't grown out of yet?"

"I know he's real. I know!" Calvin glared at her.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. Calvin, I know that this is probably hard for you. Darn right I believe it's hard for you. But seriously, you're in seventh grade, almost going to eighth. If he is real, then so be it. Let Hobbes be real to you. But he may just be a figment of your imagination. I really have no clue."

They sat in silence for a minute or two. The first bell rang and Calvin got up. "I hope you believe me," Susie heard Calvin whisper.

He left the room and head to his first class, Literature. That's what he had been studying for last night.

Calvin walked in and took his desk. He knew he would ace this test even though he had barely studied. Everyone wondered why he was so good at _everything_ , even though he barely passed elementary school.

The test came out and he started. Calvin rolled his eyes. _How enthralling_ , he thought.

Hobbes was _bored_. Not the everyday run-of-the-mill bored, but extremely _my life is a boring piece of poo_ bored.

He sighed and re-read one of the comics Calvin packed for him to _not_ be bored. Yet, here he was being bored. Hobbes wondered what Calvin was up to. He rolled his eyes at the thought. _Probably getting in trouble_.

Hobbes' ears perked up when he heard voices in the hall. One was yelling at another.

"Mind your own business!" cried a males voice. He sounded like a young seventh grader, or at least to Hobbes.

The other male voice chuckled. But it wasn't an 'OMG THAT WAS SO FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHA!' kind of laugh. It was a 'You're so wrong' kind of laugh.

"Pipsqueak, don't mess with me. Everyone will side with me, no matter what."

Hobbes snorted. That logic literally made no sense.

He heard a loud 'slap' and footsteps. The younger teen sounded like he got slapped.

"Freaking crap," Hobbes heard him mumble. Honestly, Hobbes felt bad for the poor guy.

He wanted to help, sure, but the guy would only see a stuffed flippin' tiger. He sighed and went back to his _Danny Phantom_ comic.

 _Meanwhile in a parallel universe, Danny Fenton sat up, looked around, shrugged, and went back to his_ Calvin and Hobbes _comic._

Calvin sighed as the end of the day neared. He was super tired, and had about a million tests today. He most likely aced all of them, but still, it was annoying as crap.

He opened his locker and grinned. Hobbes was munching on some cookies that he had put in there for a snack. "Hey, bud!" he whispered happily.

"Hey," Hobbes replied grinned, showing his fangs. Calvin smiled back and but all of his school crud in his backpack.

"Have fun while I was taking tests?" asked Calvin as he zipped up his bag.

"Nah, not really. It was super boring. Plus, you only put one comic in there. It was awesome, but still, it got _boring so fast_. There was _one_ interesting that happened though." Calvin heard Hobbes eat another cookie as he swung the backpack over his shoulder. "There was two teenagers that seemed to be yelling at each other. One called the other pipsqueak, and the other guy had a high-pitched voice."

Calvin rolled his eyes. "Geez, have I heard that story a lot. The younger one was Steven, the local nerd. He has red glasses and wears jeans and a black shirt everyday. Moe was the other guy. He never change," then under his breath, he muttered, "Not surprisingly."

He grinned when he heard Hobbes say, "I heard that."

Calvin walked out the front doors to the school and looked for their blue car. He saw his mom reading a magazine in the car in the parking lot. He jogged over to the car and knocked on the glass. His mom looked up and smiled when she saw Calvin.

He opened the car door. "Hi mom."

"Hello. Ready for the psychologist appointment?" Laura automatically replied.

Calvin sighed. He was going to prove his mom wrong. Hobbes was alive, and he wasn't going to take 'No, he's not' for an answer.


	4. A Deck Of Cards Can Prove Anything

**HEYYY I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAYYYY! TheBigCat, thanks so much for my first review ;-; I feel so loved! XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S… IF ANYONE COULD TELL ME HOW LINEBREAKS WORK, I WILL BE ENTERNALLY GRATEFUL! :P**

Calvin sat in a chair with Hobbes in his backpack. He was bored, it had been almost half an hour since they had got there. Plus, he had nothing to do.

"Calvin?" a doctor suddenly asked as he walked through a door. He smiled. "Hello, I'm Dr. Smith." The doctor wore a buttoned white shirt and black jeans, along with thin glasses. He was tan and had short black hair and brown eyes. "Come in."

Calvin got up, along with his mother. The doctor sighed. "Ma'am, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to know the child before you come in. Is that alright?"

Laura nodded. "Be good, Calvin," it almost sounded a little harsh.

Calvin gulped. He knew he shouldn't be hard on his mom, she was just looking out for him. Uh, right?

 _ **OH MY GOSH ITS A LINE BREAK**_

Calvin sat down on a couch with his backpack still on his back. Honest to God, he was worried as crud. You know, if crud could get worried.

The doctor sat down and smiled. "You must be Calvin. Hi, I'm Doctor Smith. Dr. S. for short."

Calvin glared at his feet. "Hi."

Dr. Smith looked at Calvin from head to toe. "So, why are you here?"

"You wouldn't believe me. No one does."

"Try me."

The kid genius ran a hand through his hair. "Well, you see, I have this, um, special friend that only I can see."

He heard Hobbes snort from his backpack.

Calvin took a deep breath. "What worries me is that he can actually _do things_ , like eat, sleep, and talk. Yet no one else sees him do it except me."

Smith raised an eyebrow and took down some notes. "Alright, I'll make you a deal."

"Which is?"

"Show me your friend, and I won't judge you so bad," he softly spoke.

Calvin huffed but took out his bag with Hobbes in it. He unzipped the school bag. Hobbes climbed out, with a happy sigh to finally get some air. "This is him," he said. "His name is Hobbes."

"A stuffed animal?"

" _NO_!" Calvin almost yelled. "He is my best, and _alive_ , friend."

The doctor sighed. "I know it's hard to leave things behind, especially imagination. But you are grow-"

"I'm growing up, blah blah blah. Too mature to have an _imaginary_ friend," Calvin interrupted. "But I have proof he's real."

"Which is?" Smith asked, a little rudely.

"Here, I'll show it to you," he retorted and glared at the doctor. He grabbed his bag and looked through it. He smirked when he found what he was looking for. **(A/N: If anyone guessed the secret weapon, PM me :D)** "This is a deck of cards," Calvin explained. "I'm going to face that wall and you're going to hold all of the cards. You're going to show all of the cards to Hobbes, my _friend_. Then, Hobbes is going to tell me what they are. I'm not going to miss one of them."

"Alright, you're on, kid," Smith the Witch smirked.

Calvin walked to the other end of the room, and closed his eyes tight. "I even have a blindfold, I'll put it on now," he grinned as he put it on.

"Alright, come on, _Hobbes_ ," the doctor replied as he picked up the poor tiger.

"Ugh, this nutjob is picking me up like a little baby!" Hobbes complained as Smith set him back down. The doctor then pulled out one card, 3 of clubs.

"Three of clubs, Calvin."

"Three of clubs, doctor."

The doctor paled. "Um, alright, lucky guess. Another?" he pulled out a King of Hearts.

It went on for a while until they were out of cards. Calvin got all of them, dead on. He got… Every. Single. Card. Correct.

"Did you rig it to be in some order?" asked the bewildered doctor.

Calvin shook his head. "Nope, just bought that deck. It had the wrapping on it, remember? Oh, by the way, take a look at my ' _imaginary friend_.'"

Smith turned his attention away from the blond kid and to the stuffed animal. Except it wasn't a stuffed animal.

It was a large, anthropomorphic tiger with a smug grin on his face.


	5. The Tiger Is Real- Believe It, Buddy

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! ;-; I was doing family stuff, you know? Plus I had huge writers block for the story, which I still kind of have. But I couldn't leave you guys with a cliffy, now could I? XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Calvin threw the blindfold into his backpack and grinned. "Close, your mouth, you're going to catch flies."

The doctor closed his mouth, but nonetheless, he kept staring at Hobbes. The tiger snorted. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Calvin raised an eyebrow at Hobbes. "Everyone else sees you as a stuffed tiger. What good will a photo do?"

"Beats me. Hey, you got any tuna?" he asked the doctor with a smirk.

Without all the awkward details, Smith fainted. Full on, closed his eyes, leaned back, and fell on the ground fainted.

The kid genius blinked. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

Hobbes looked at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of reaction _were_ you expecting? This guy is the only other person in the world that sees me as a living being," the tiger saw the doctor starting to stir. "How did you know that he could see me anyway? He still could've seen a stuffed animal."

Calvin shrugged. "In all honesty, I didn't. I just thought there was no other explanation except for you telling me what the cards were. I mean, if you were in his shoes, what would you think?"

"Eh, probably going mentally crazy."

The blond waved one of his hands as if to dismiss it. "Oh well, it worked." He grinned. "Now at least he can't tell my mom that I'm nuts."

He looked over at his so-called helper and noticed his eyes starting to open. "Ow, what hit me?"

"Words did."

Smith blinked. "Who said tha- HOLY CRAP!" he yelled and backed up towards the wall. "WHY IS THERE A LIVING TIGER IN HERE?!"

Calvin smacked the back of Hobbes' head. "Smith, what I said was true," he said in all seriousness. "Hobbes is a real, living, anthropomorphic, tuna-loving tiger. He is my best friend. Now you can see him too. Simple as that."

Hobbes rubbed his head. "Ow, that hurt."

Smith's eyes widened. "WHAT TH- it talks too?! I must've hit my head harder than I thought. Somebody pinch me!"

"Can I Cal? Please please please please please plea-"

The genius smacked the tiger's head again. "Shut up." He turned back to Smith. "No, doctor, this isn't some prank, dream, or nightmare for that matter. This is real life."

The doctor pinch himself, causing him to flinch. He looked at Hobbes. "So..." he started slowly. "You're alive."

"Yep."

"You can hear everything I'm saying."

"Yep."

"You love tuna."

"Yep."

The doctor fainted again.

 _ **LINE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS!**_

Calvin groaned as someone entered the door without knocking. The person looked at the doctor, then to Calvin, then to Hobbes, then raised an eyebrow clearly showing 'explain'.

Calvin nervously chuckled. "Um, we were talking, Dr. Smith got up to get a drink, turned around to tell me something, then ran into the door rendering him unconscious?" he lied through his teeth.

The woman sighed. "You're appointment is over anyway. Go to your mother and get your..." she looked at Hobbes, "things ready. I'll deal with this."

The blond smiled, still nervous. Hobbes got up and walked over to Calvin's bag, and hopped in. The tiger groaned. "It's still stuffy in here."

"Shut up, fleabag..." Calvin muttered under his breath. He picked up his cards and put them with Hobbes as well. "Um, bye!" he dashed through the door, leaving a confused woman behind.

The lady sighed and looked at Dr. Smith. "Why do you always get the weird kids?"

 _ **OH LOOK! ANOTHER LINE BREAK!**_

Calvin ran through the hall and into the waiting room. "Hi mom! I'm great, no more visits, the doctor said I'm perfectly fine, okay let's go!" he yelped hurriedly.

Laura's eyes narrowed. That was her son's nervous voice. She sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Calvin smiled in relief. But her next words shattered his heart. "But you're still coming next week."

The genius mumbled something about the Constitution and freedom, but his mother didn't hear it. _Great, just great! Now I have to come back next Monday! Why world?! WHY?!_

He dug his hands in his pockets. No one believed him, the stupid psychologist was now going to need therapy himself, and only Hobbes knows what he's going through. His eyebrows furrowed. If it was only the two of them that understood _Calvin_ , why was it worse than other people telling him what to do? Only the thoughts in your own head is in the owner's head. Right? So, in retrospect, only the two of them could fix this problem that was growing in his life.

Calvin hopped into the car and buckled up, looking out the window. Hobbes had his back the whole time growing up, besides the stupid and minor pranks that the tiger did. The blond knew he should have his best friend's back too, but how could he if the rest of the world were telling him to grow up?

Calvin held back an annoyed sigh. It was wrong to just abandon Hobbes, and he knew that. But everyone else was just telling him to do just that. How could he grow up if he never had a childhood to grow up _from_? The tiger meant the world to him, and they both knew it. To the poor seventh grader, it was like the end of the world when people tell him to grow up. Well, he will never grow up. It was his _personality_ to be a goofball and genius that loves to imagine things.

The boy's eyes sparkled with a plan. A plan to get him out of this mess. Where it would take planning with Hobbes, and a butt load of his inventions.

He was going to run away from all of his troubles.


	6. Planning

**Sorry I haven't updated! I had writers block… It sucks… But it's back! Woo! I do hope you enjoy the return of it, and I will update this story every once in a while.**

 **I don't own Calvin and Hobbes! If I did, well, uh… It would still be going? Yeah, there we go, that's the one.**

Calvin licked his lips as he paced around his room. He was thinking of what to do, and how was he going to pull this off?

"Alright Hobbes, here's the deal." Calvin started, looking at his friend with a serious look. "We aren't going to be believed after that fiasco, the poor guy is probably just recovering from that shock. Who wouldn't?"

Hobbes nodded from his spot on the bed. "So, what's the plan, Boy Genius?"

Calvin ran a hand through his spiky hair and took a deep breath. "We're going to run away."

"Are you serious?" the tiger looked at his friend, and saw no funny business. He groaned. "You are."

"Yes, I am serious. But, I think we could get some help from Susie. I _told_ her about you, Hobbes. She may not believe me, but she's a good friend," Calvin crossed his arms.

Hobbes sighed. "So we're running away, huh? Remember when we tried to run away to Mars? It didn't work!"

"That's because our inventions-"

" _Your_ inventions." Hobbes corrected.

" _My_ inventions were only made of cardboard. _Now_ they're made of metal!" Calvin grinned and ran over to his closet.

The tiger scratched his head. "Where'd you get _metal_?"

"Sometimes I ride my bike over to the junkyard," he replied, tossing some clothing over his shoulder. "Ah! Here we go!"

Calvin came out of his closet with a small, iron gun. "My new and improved Transmogrifier Gun! It can transmogrify things with three times the power than the original!" he pointed the gun at a sock and shot. It became a chocolate bar!  
"See? Works like a charm! Now to see if my parents actually _see_ the candy bar!" Calvin grabbed it and ran downstairs, with Hobbes following behind.

"Mom! Dad! Can you tell me what I have in my hand?" the blond teen (he's thirteen) asked as he ran into the living room.

Laura looked up from her newspaper and frowned. "Where'd you get a chocolate bar?"

"Um, I found it?" he offered weakly, smiling sheepishly.

"Fine, you can have it," Laura waved her only son off.

The blond smirked and ran upstairs with Hobbes. "So, we won't have a problem with food," the tiger started. "But what about transportation? You only have a bike!"

Calvin grabbed the backpack he had form the doctor's office. "We're going to transmogrify the bike into something better!" he winked. "So what else should we take?"

"Definitely _not_ the writer's block."

"Yeah, I figured that wouldn't help. Hmm… how about these?" he held up a pair of sneakers. "These are my Speed Shoes. If you wear them, you can run up to speeds of 100 miles per hour!"

Hobbes grinned. "Sounds awesome! Have you tested them yet?"

"Sure have, remember those huge skid marks near the school?"

"Yeah..."

"That was me," he grinned and put them in his backpack. "Oh, here's something! My shrink ray! It can shrink _and_ regrow things!"

It went on for awhile, until they ran out of space in their backpack. Calvin took a bite of his chocolate bar. "Yum, tastes good! Anyway, are we ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hobbes muttered. They walked downstairs, trying to avoid Laura, not that it mattered to Hobbes.

The dynamic duo walked out the door and into the garage. Calvin took out his red bike and took out his Transmogrifier. "Alright, here we go!" the teen shot the bike, and it transformed into a flying hovercraft with two people to hold. It was still red, though!

"Okay, there are two cushioned seats, a load of buttons, and two cup holders," Hobbes nodded his approval. "Looks good!"

Calvin smiled and hopped in, along with his best friend. "Okay, three, two, one, takeoff!" he yelled and pressed a button. The shot high into the sky and flew as fast as they could.

Hobbes looked at the passing ground below. "You sure nobody will notice us?"

The teen snorted. "Does _anyone_ look up from their phones nowadays?"

"No, not really."

The two sat in silence for a while. That is, until Calvin broke it. "What do you think Laura and John are going to do after this?"

 **LINEBREAK.**

"Calvin, come down here!" Laura yelled up to her son. She groaned when he didn't answer. "Come down here now, young man, or I'll ground you for a week!"

Still receiving no answer, she walked up the stairs to Calvin's room. She knocked on the door. "Calvin, open this door now!"

Silence was all she got. She sighed in frustration and tried to open the door. To her surprise, it was open. Laura looked around and saw no sign of Calvin, or the stuffed tiger. Eyes widening, she ran downstairs yelling his name. She looked everywhere, the basement, the kitchen, even the neighbor's houses! The woman ran into the garage lastly and noticed his bike was gone.

"Calvin couldn't have run away on his bike!" she yelled. Then she noticed a note on the ground. With trembling hands, she picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Laura,_

 _We are sick of how we get treated around here,_

 _so we took the bike and made it_

 _into something new._

 _You cannot find us. You cannot trace us._

 _Sincerely, Calvin._

Suddenly a car horn knocked her out of her stupor. Laura turned around and saw her husband in the car, waving a hello. "Hey honey, how was Calvin's appointment?"

She said nothing as she handed the note to her husband, who read it thoroughly confused. His eyes widened as he looked at his wife. "Oh my God, what does this mean?"

Tears started pouring out of Laura's eyes. "Calvin has run away!"


	7. Even More Real Now

**Sorry that this was on hiatus… I had no idea what I was going to do with it, and now I thought of something. I'm going to be deleting some of my other stories because I don't think they do the original content justice. Hope you understand!**

"You know, Hobbes old buddy, I've been thinking," stated Calvin as he turned the flying machine.

"Since when are you not?" snorted the tiger.

Calvin ignored the comment and continued. "So it _is_ possible for some other people to see you. Right? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical. But it's obvious that no one else is going to want to sit for five minutes to do the card trick. So, do you think it's possible to make you a _real_ tiger?"

Hobbes' ear twitched. "I don't get it. I _am_ a real tiger."

"Yes, but no. You're anthropomorphic, and I have no clue how or why. If I could transmogrify you, maybe I could make you a living tiger other people can see!"

The tiger stared at his best friend wide eyed. He hummed for a second, then nodded. "That may work. But, in theory, wouldn't people still see a tiger, but not alive?"

The blond shrugged and landed the hovercraft on a clearing in a forest they were flying over. Calvin grabbed his Transmogrifier Gun- as well as a backpack full of goods- and ran over to his best friend who was stretching his legs.

"Okay, I've never used the gun on a person, only the machine when I was six."

"Oh gosh."

Hobbes stood in the middle of the clearing with Calvin in front of him. The tiger was obviously nervous of what was happening, but said nothing as his tail flicked back and forth.

"Are you ready?" Calvin asked, smiling in determination.

"As I'll ever be..." the tiger trailed off, and shut his eyes tightly.

Calvin started to turn some dials on his gun, and suddenly, the gun made a beeping noise. He aimed it at his best friend… and shot.

Hobbes made a noise of distress and started to swing his arms and legs back and forth. His limbs seemed to stretch as well as his face, starting to look more like a real, _living_ tiger that one would see in a zoo.

All in under thirty seconds, Hobbes was transformed into a tiger.

Calvin grinned. "Oh my gosh, it worked! This is huge!" He cheered and ran over to give Hobbes, who was standing on his hind feet, a hug. "How does it feel, buddy?"

Hobbes said nothing as he wobbled, then fell down onto his backside, with Calvin falling onto his stomach. He made a shrugging motion, then opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "You can't speak, can you?"

Hobbes shook his head.

"Well that's just dandy. Want me to help with that?"

Hobbes nodded.

Calvin got off of Hobbes started to mess with his gun again and then shot him once more, and the tiger made a growling sound. Once it was over, he got onto all four paws and recovered from the shock. "I think it worked."

"You bet your nine cat lives it did! I'm such a genius!" Calvin once again gave Hobbes a big hug. "So, what do you want to do? Go into town, get a couple of sodas?"

"Sounds good to me. Got money?" Hobbes asked as he did his best to hug back without the ability to stand on his hind legs.

"Yeah, let's go!" Calvin started to run towards the flying machine, but was stopped by Hobbes shouting.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Hobbes ran over to his best friend and gave a toothy grin. "Get on my back."

Calvin went wide eyed, but his smile seemed to grow more. "Oh man, this is going to be awesome."

-.-.-

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

The two ran through the trees, trying to find the way to the nearest city. They were tearing through bushes, flowers, and other greenery, just having a good time in general.

"I feel like that kid from the cartoon that has a pink lion!" Calvin laughed in joy.

"You watch that show?"

"...maybe."

Hobbes laughed at his pal and started to slow down to take a break. Calvin got off of Hobbes and got out his backpack, which had some of his inventions, as well as edible items.

"Want a tuna sandwich?" Calvin asked as he brought out two sandwiches.

"Extra mayo?"

"Yep."

"Please and thanks!"

Calvin threw the sandwich to Hobbes and he caught it in his mouth. "Nice catch." Calvin took a bite of his sandwich and instantly his face was full of disgust. "I always forget I hate these things." He made a 'bleh' noise and struggled to finish the rest of the sandwich. "I wonder what Laura and John are doing."

-.-.-

"So, let me get this straight." A policeman spoke in the middle of Calvin's yard. "You two brought your kid to a psychologist because he thought his toy was alive. Then the kid said he was fine, and you were going to bring him back. _Then_ your kid left this note, saying that he ran away. Is there any trace of the stuffed animal?"

"No, that's gone too. We thought he may have taken it." John murmured as he hugged Laura tight, a few tears falling down his face. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'll contact the station and warn them about their disappearance, and to be on the lookout at all times. Do you have a picture of your son?"

John nodded and took out his wallet, then searched through some of the pictures. He pulled one out. "This was him on his most recent birthday."

The picture showed Calvin, a stuffed tiger, a girl, his mother, and his father all in their house. The stuffed tiger was leaning against a wall, Calvin was in the middle of the photo, the girl on his right, and his mother and father on his left.

"Thank you, do you mind if I keep this?"

"No," John shook his head and sniffed. "I have the same photo at my office."

"Alright, we'll start searching right now." The policeman sighed. "I'm very sorry about all of this. We'll try to help all we can."

"Thank you." Laura sniffed weakly. "Thank you so much."


End file.
